elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Christine Daaé
Christine is a naïve chorus girl from 19th century Paris. Despite having been raised after her father's death around the vulgarity of the stage, she remains completely oblivious to the darker aspects of the world. Well, almost oblivious, anyway. Just try not to mention ghosts around her. Canon App Christine was raised by her father in a 'house by the sea', her mother presumably having died in childbirth, or when Christine was very young. Gustave Daaé was a Swedish violinist, and filled his daughter's head with the dark tales of his northern homeland, but Christine's favourite story by far was that of Little Lotte and the Angel of Music. Raoul de Chagny and his family visited the town Christine and her father were living in, and the two met on the beach after Raoul 'saved' Christine's red scarf when the wind blew it into the ocean. They became fast friends, and even childhood sweethearts before Raoul left. Shortly afterwards, Gustave was taken ill and died, his last words being a promise to his daughter that he would send the Angel of Music to watch over her. Taken to the Opera Populaire to train under the watchful gaze of her guardian, Madame Giry, Christine wept for her father, and spent large amounts of time in the small chapel. This was when the 'Angel of Music' – really Erik, the Phantom of the Opera – spoke to her, donning the guise in order to train her voice. Nine years later, Christine is a chorus girl with great talent, and when Erik causes a backdrop to fall on the prima donna, Carlotta, Christine steps in to take her place as lead soprano for Hannibal. After the performance, she tells Meg – her best friend, and Madame Giry's daughter – how the Angel of Music came to her. Meg is disbelieving, but Christine insists her tale is true, and Christine returns to her dressing room. Raoul enters shortly after, and when Christine repeats her story he laughs, and asks her to dinner, to which her refusal is ignored. Erik berates Christine from behind the mirror, after locking her into her dressing room, and then takes her down to his lair, where he attempts to seduce her, but Christine faints upon seeing the lifelike mannequin of herself wearing a wedding dress. The next morning, she removes Erik's mask, and he brusquely returns her to the above world. In Il Muto, despite the order to cast Christine as the Countess, she is playing the pageboy, and the performance is sabotaged first by making Carlotta croak, and then hanging Joseph Buquet's dead body from the rafters. In the panic, Christine and Raoul find each other and ascend to the rooftop, where they proclaim their undying love for each other. Three suspiciously quiet months later it's the annual Masquerade Ball to celebrate the New Year. Christine attends with Raoul, and Erik gatecrashes, demanding that his new opera – Don Juan Triumphant – be performed, with Christine in the lead role. Just after the party is over, Christine is yanked out of her world. Relationships Erol Kadir Evelyn Grace Amaria Midesha On the Elegante Christine, if no longer quite the most innocent passenger on the M.S. Elegante, still remains one of the most deluded, believing that everyone (except the Glaukir Rangers, fff) has at least some good in them, and she will offer her help to almost anyone. She can most often be found in her room (room 8447, Deck 5), the library, the gym, Deck 13 (oooh, pretty flowers and the sky!) and - as often as she can manage - Erol's room. Without opera, though, Christine feels a little lost, even after so many months aboard - something to be expected, really, after nine years of daily rehearsals and lessons. She has adjusted pretty well on the whole, however, and is making the most of living in a place where most of the strict Victorian values she was brought up with do not apply. So it's out with corsets and propriety, and in with sexy lingerie and hot, passionate lovemaking. Om nom nom. <3 Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Phantom of the Opera Category:Dropped